The Final Test
by Tattoine.teenager
Summary: As the second invasion draws near, Aang's three teachers decide to give him a final test that will have him running for his life!
1. Prelude to Battle

The Final Test

Summary: In the weeks before the arrival of the comet to end all comets, Aang's three Sifu's (Toph, Katara, and Zuko) decide that it is time for a final test of all his knowledge and courage.

A/N: hi all thanks for reading, this is my first avatar fic. I'm a martial artist and will most likely use terms specific to kung fu and Wushu (the styles used on the show). I'll try to remember to post a glossary at the end of each chapter. If you have questions feel free to post it in a review. I love reviews!

Chapter one:

"But I'm not ready!" protested the worry filled monk

"Sure you are twinkle toes." Said the blind earth bender, delivering a thundering punch to Aang's side

"And even if you aren't," the oldest boy said "We don't have much time left before you face the fire lord, ready or not."

"But Sifu Hotman-"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"I still don't see why I can't just wait until after the comet arrives?"

"If I told you why, it would upset you. You just need to know that my father is an evil man."

"Look Aang." Katara spoke sweetly and wrapped an arm around Aang (Zuko quietly steamed) "I've known you the longest of everyone here. If I didn't think you were ready, I would have stopped the idea a long time ago."

"A long time ago?! How long have you been planning this?"

"A while." Zuko interjected before the girls could answer. "Here-"he tossed a sleeveless silk shirt at Aang. It looked just like the ones he had seen fire benders wear on the borderlands to the earth kingdom. "You're going to need maximum mobility and I don't want you to complain to me if I set your robes on fire"

"We're going to start in an hour, so get yourself together." Toph said "I'll be waiting"

"I need to go Aang; we will be lying in wait for you in the forest. Just know that Toph and I really don't want to hurt you, but we will make you defend yourself" Katara kissed him on the cheek and took off into the woods after Toph.

"But what about Zuko?" Aang stuttered and looked at the older fire bender. He had removed his shirt and was sitting in a horse stance. Then with a great breathe Zuko shot a 50 foot long jet of flame from his mouth. Aang gulped.

"I'll be providing a little bit of… direction. Otherwise you'd be to likely to avoid conflict."

"Your going to chase me aren't you"

"I'll even give you a head start"

With that Aang started running. The forest was on fire before he even entered it.

The test had begun.


	2. Runner

Chapter two

"He's really going to kill me this time" Aang said out of breath, bent over to extinguish his smoldering pants. Before he had time to stand up he heard a cry

"Batters up twinkle-toes!" then felt a solid hit to his head. Before he realized what had hit him Toph had thrown another series of head sized chunks of earth at him. He quickly jumped up into the air just in time to then have to speed up his fall from an impending fire ball. He started running again, trying desperately to keep his clothes from catching on fire and the two Sifu's from taking him out.

'_We're only looking out for you' what a pile of bison poop. Where's Katara anyways? _Aang had made it to the beach again. He thought through his plan. On the beach Toph was near blind, but there weren't any trees for him to hide behind. It did put him near a source of water though. Before he had any more time to think he heard a great splashing sound, he saw Toph had dropped a … well a boulder was slightly an understatement to the size of rock that landed fifty yards away. Maybe something along the lines of a cliff. She jumped on top of it and shouted down at the monk.

"Get up here and face me like an earth bender."

"But I'm an air bender" he moaned back.

"You can't keep running forever" she shouted along with a flurry of rocks that vaporized themselves on impact, Aang's interbending powers were growing stronger and he had sent an over oxygenated fireball into the rock, causing it to explode.

"We're not going to let you run anymore." Said a deeper voice from behind him. It was Zuko standing at the ready, fire daggers blazing from his tightly closed fists.

"Oh yeah! What about swimming!" Aang opened his glider and aimed towards the ocean. He boosted himself along an air current and laughed thinking he was about to escape when

**Blam!**

He ran into a wall of water hard enough it might have been concrete. He recovered in time to see Katara at the top, arms raised and Toph on her cliff, one hand out towards the wall.

"I forgot to tell you TT, I've been practicing bending the minerals in water, but ocean water is the easiest."

"Aang I'm sorry but you have to stop running"

"No I don't!" He tried to escape by separating the minerals from the water but he couldn't beat the collective force of the two masters. _Well that's just great. What am I supposed to do now? _Then as if answering his unanswered question Zuko spoke up.

"What are you going to do when you face my father? Run away? That's not an option anymore!"

"But I can always wait and try to-"

"No you can't Aang. My father will have no problems killing you. You will only have one shot at this. You need to be ready to take it."

"Please Aang just face us directly. We need to be able to judge if you're ready."

"Yeah twinkle it's our job as your teachers remember. Teachers give tests."

"Not like this they don't" Aang retorted, he was still flying around in arcs through the sky, unconsciously dodging the boulders that Toph was having 'trouble' controlling.

"Aang come down here and show yourself for who you are. Prove to me it's even worth me teaching you fire bending since you seem not to have the heart to use it"

"Yea twinkle toes what good is a soft rock"

"Fine I'll come down, if you guys promise to give me a second to recover"

"My father won't give you a second!" Zuko shouted, a steady stream of flame erupting from an out stretched side kick

"But we will." Katara said matter of factly. "If you promise to fight us head on"

"Deal"


End file.
